phinbellaensiklopediafandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Rpc
State highways |width8=600|height8=600|image8=Elongated circle 1.svg|alt8=Delaware route marker|caption8=Delaware |width9=600|height9=600|image9=Florida 5.svg|alt9=Florida route marker|caption9=Florida |width10=600|height10=600|image10=Georgia 11.svg|alt10=Georgia route marker|caption10=Georgia |width11=600|height11=600|image11=HI-11.svg|alt11=Hawaii route marker|caption11=Hawaii |width12=600|height12=600|image12=ID-75.svg|alt12=Idaho route marker|caption12=Idaho |width13=600|height13=600|image13=Illinois 1.svg|alt13=Illinois route marker|caption13=Illinois |width14=600|height14=600|image14=Indiana 37.svg|alt14=Indiana route marker|caption14=Indiana |width15=600|height15=600|image15=Circle sign 3.svg|alt15=Iowa route marker|caption15=Iowa |width16=600|height16=600|image16=K-4.svg|alt16=Kansas route marker|caption16=Kansas |width17=600|height17=600|image17=Elongated circle 80.svg|alt17=Kentucky route marker|caption17=Kentucky |width18=600|height18=600|image18=Louisiana 1 (2008).svg|alt18=Louisiana route marker|caption18=Louisiana |width19=600|height19=600|image19=MA Route 11.svg|alt19=Maine route marker|caption19=Maine |width20=600|height20=600|image20=MD Route 2.svg|alt20=Maryland route marker|caption20=Maryland |width21=600|height21=600|image21=MA Route 28.svg|alt21=Massachusetts route marker|caption21= |width22=600|height22=600|image22=M-28.svg|alt22=Michigan route marker|caption22=Michigan |width23=600|height23=600|image23=MN-1.svg|alt23=Minnesota route marker|caption23=Minnesota |width24=600|height24=600|image24=Circle sign 15.svg|alt24=Mississippi route marker|caption24= |width25=600|height25=600|image25=MO-5.svg|alt25=Missouri route marker|caption25=Missouri |width26=750|height26=600|image26=MT-200.svg|alt26=Montana route marker|caption26=Montana |width27=600|height27=600|image27=N-92.svg|alt27=Nebraska route marker|caption27=Nebraska |width28=600|height28=600|image28=Nevada 318.svg|alt28=Nevada route marker|caption28=Nevada |width29=600|height29=600|image29=NH Route 16.svg|alt29=New Hampshire route marker|caption29= |width30=600|height30=600|image30=Circle sign 47.svg|alt30=New Jersey route marker|caption30=New Jersey |width31=600|height31=600|image31=New Mexico 120.svg|alt31=New Mexico route marker|caption31=New Mexico |width32=600|height32=600|image32=NY-17.svg|alt32=New York route marker|caption32=New York |width33=600|height33=600|image33=NC 24.svg|alt33=North Carolina route marker|caption33=North Carolina |width34=750|height34=600|image34=ND-200_(2015).svg|alt34=North Dakota route marker|caption34=North Dakota |width35=600|height35=600|image35=OH-7.svg|alt35=Ohio route marker|caption35=Ohio |width36=600|height36=600|image36=Oklahoma State Highway 3.svg|alt36=Oklahoma route marker|caption36= |width37=600|height37=600|image37=OR 99.svg|alt37=Oregon route marker|caption37=Oregon |width38=600|height38=600|image38=PA-18.svg|alt38=Pennsylvania route marker|caption38= |width39=601|height39=601|image39=Rhode Island 2.svg|alt39=Rhode Island route marker|caption39=Rhode Island |width40=750|height40=600|image40=South Carolina 9.svg|alt40=South Carolina route marker|caption40=South Carolina |width41=600|height41=600|image41=SD 20.svg|alt41=South Dakota route marker|caption41=South Dakota |width42=750|height42=600|image42=Tennessee 1.svg|alt42=Tennessee route marker|caption42=Tennessee |width43=600|height43=600|image43=Texas 6.svg|alt43=Texas route marker|caption43=Texas |width44=600|height44=600|image44=Utah SR 24.svg|alt44=Utah route marker|caption44=Utah |width45=385|height45=384|image45=Vermont 30.svg|alt45=Vermont route marker|caption45=Vermont |width46=600|height46=600|image46=Virginia 40.svg|alt46=Virginia route marker|caption46=Virginia |width47=600|height47=600|image47=WA-20.svg|alt47=Washington route marker|caption47=Washington |width48=600|height48=600|image48=WV-20.svg|alt48=West Virginia route marker|caption48=West Virginia |width49=600|height49=600|image49=WIS 35.svg|alt49=Wisconsin route marker|caption49=Wisconsin |width50=600|height50=600|image50=WY-10.svg|alt50=Wyoming route marker|caption50=Wyoming }} Each state also has a state highway system. State highways are of varying standards, capacity, and quality. Some state highways become so heavily traveled they are built to Interstate Highway standards. Others are more lightly traveled and have low capacity. Many state highway markers are designed to suggest the geographic shape of the state or some other state symbol such as its flag. Most of the others are generically rectangular or some other neutral shape. The default design for state highway markers is the circular highway shield, which is how state highways are designated on most maps. Currently, five states—Delaware, Iowa, Kentucky, Mississippi, and New Jersey—use the circular shield for road signage on their state highways. Territorial highways |width3=1046|height3=1716|image3=Guam route marker 1.svg|alt3=Guam route marker|caption3=Guam |width4=600|height4=600|image4=Northern Mariana Islands 30.svg|alt4=Northern Mariana Islands route marker|caption4=Northern Marianas |width5=600|height5=600|image5=PR primary 1.svg|alt5=Puerto Rico route marker|caption5=Puerto Rico Primary |width6=600|height6=600|image6=Circle sign 10.svg|alt6=U.S. Virgin Islands route marker|caption6=Virgin Islands }} There are also numbered highways in Washington, D.C. and several U.S. territories. Likewise, they may also vary in standards and quality. Secondary highways |width3=600|height3=600|image3=MT-sec-236.svg|alt3=Montana secondary route marker|caption3=Montana |width4=600|height4=600|image4=N LINK 25A.svg|alt4=Nebraska connecting link route marker|caption4= Link |width5=600|height5=600|image5=N REC 82B.svg|alt5=Nebraska recreation route marker|caption5= Road |width6=600|height6=600|image6=N SPUR 78D.svg|alt6=Nebraska spur route marker|caption6= Spur |width7=600|height7=600|image7=PA QR 3032.svg|alt7=Pennsylvania quadrant route marker|caption7= Quadrant Route |width8=600|height8=600|image8=Secondary Tennessee 14.svg|alt8=Tennessee secondary route marker|caption8= |width9=600|height9=600|image9=Texas Beltway 8.svg|alt9=Texas beltway route marker|caption9=Texas Beltway |width10=600|height10=600|image10=Texas FM 1960.svg|alt10=Texas farm to market road route marker|caption10=Texas Road |width11=600|height11=600|image11=Texas Loop 1604.svg|alt11=Texas loop route marker|caption11=Texas Loop |width12=600|height12=600|image12=Texas NASA Road 1.svg|alt12=Texas NASA road marker|caption12=Texas NASA Road |width13=600|height13=600|image13=Texas Park Road 33.svg|alt13=Texas park road marker|caption13=Texas Park Road |width14=600|height14=600|image14=Texas RM 2243.svg|alt14=Texas ranch to market road route marker|caption14=Texas Road |width15=600|height15=600|image15=Texas Recreational Road 255.svg|alt15=Texas recreational road marker|caption15=Texas Road |width16=600|height16=600|image16=Texas Spur 366.svg|alt16=Texas spur route marker|caption16=Texas Spur |width17=600|height17=600|image17=Circle sign 35.svg|alt17=Vermont town route marker|caption17=Vermont Town Highway |width18=600|height18=600|image18=Circle sign 620.svg|alt18=Virginia secondary route marker|caption18=Virginia }} Some states may include a secondary highway system to supplement the main one, usually for a specific purpose. For example, Texas established a system of farm-to-market roads to specifically improve access to rural areas. Nebraska has Connecting Link, Spur, and Recreation Highways to provide access to small towns and state parks. The Missouri supplemental route system was designed to provide access to most farm houses, schools, churches, cemeteries, and stores within the state.